Somebody told me
by Noblee
Summary: AU. Lástima que no supiera que aquellos ojos verdes en los que no se permitió hundir, le ayudarían más que cualquier otra persona. El prológo de una relación (?)


Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Mi única advertencia es que no hay nada concreto.

* * *

El ligero vaivén que protagonizaba el whiskey en el vaso que ceñía con fuerza en su mano, le servía de entretenimiento para poder ausentarse de las frívolas conversaciones que se mantenían a su alrededor. No disfrutaba mucho el escudarse de sus problemas con alcohol, no era muy de su estilo, pero con una escalofriante exactitud, todos los asuntos que le ocasionaban ciertas jaquecas durante el día, habían decidido terminar en esa semana. Un premio, esa podría ser la definición que podría explicar su presencia en aquel bar. Soltó con pesadez un suspiro tras sentir el placentero escozor en su garganta. A pesar de haberse librado de la mayoría de sus problemas, aún no podía apartar de sí la sensación de agobio y frustración. Era algo como un 50/50.

Alzó la mano pidiendo un trago más. Dio otro sorbo y rascó su nuca. Ya era sábado, y no podía sentir la euforia de un joven, que lo único que hacía era esperar el fin de semana para desahogarse. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en forma de saludo, más por cordialidad que por socializar, a la mujer que pedía lo mismo que él. De soslayo observó a la mujer, se notaba que rondaba los finales de sus veintes, 28 quizás. Iba con un simple conjunto casual: una falda un poco debajo de la rodilla y una blusa un poco holgada; no resaltaba mucho, si ese era su objetivo, lo estaba haciendo bien. Acercó el vaso de whiskey a sus labios y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al vislumbrar las enormes bolsas que lucían bajo sus ojos, definitivamente era el producto de no dormir bien en ¿dos semanas? Se encogió de hombros y dio el trago.

Concentró sus ojos rojos en la brillante madera de la barra, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Tenía más de dos días en no atender las llamadas de su hermano menor, no porque tuvieran problemas, sino que simplemente no estaba de humor para escuchar la preocupada voz de Ludwing a través de un maldito aparato. Ese tipo de cosas se necesitaban hablarse en persona, y era mejor aceptar condolencias de algún familiar que pudiera ver, no por algo tenía en gran estima a su hermano. Era un cabeza hueca en cuanto a las relaciones, pero era alguien honesto, y realmente apreciaría sus palabras en vivo. Echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y volvió a lanzar un suspiro. Se encontraba destrozado, física y emocionalmente. ¿Sentiría la misma satisfacción que Arthur o Francis, al querer desahogarse en licor? De una u otra forma le presumían que era la mejor forma, le gustaba el alcohol, pero acostumbraba más a tomarla en ocasiones especiales o para relajarse, mas no para alejarse del exterior.

Sin embargo, en los 45 minutos que llevaba allí, lo único que lograba conseguir era hundirse más en la depresión. Ese ser subjetivo que le abrazaba y consumía lentamente susurrándole de una forma cruel pero a la vez tan delicada, que cuando volviera a su casa, la encontraría vacía. Que cuando sus pies se arrastraran escaleras arriba y encendiera la luz de su habitación, observaría con un amargo escozor en sus ojos el lado izquierdo de la cama tendido de una forma pulcra, con sábanas limpias –recién lavadas– con las que poco a poco dormiría olvidando el leve perfume a flores que el cabello azabache de la que alguna vez fue su esposa, dejaba cada noche sobre la almohada. Se mordió con fuerza la lengua, queriendo desaparecer con urgencia el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Apoyó un codo sobre la barra y tapó con la mano sus ojos, restregándolos con fuerza.

Realizó una respiración profunda y con velocidad sujetó el vaso, y de un simple trago se tomó todo el contenido. Lo colocó con fuerza en la mesa y con la voz ronca pidió otro. Siete vasos y no lograba sentirse más que triste y decaído. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su saco y observó con cierto desconcierto el nombre de su nuera. Negó con la cabeza y colgó, si había alguien que no se merecía sus palabras acidas y amargas, era la bella Felicia. Su joven amiga, que a base de bobas sonrisas y extraños consejos –que al final siempre le funcionaban– se ganó su aprecio y respeto. Confiaba en que la chica entendería su necesidad de, aunque fuese por ese momento, aislarse de todo aquel que le conociera. Sus labios se curvearon en algo que era la sombra de una sonrisa: Ludwing le había aprendido uno que otro truco sucio. Siempre lograba sorprenderle de alguna forma, quizás al final realmente era un Beilschmidt y no un adoptado. Apoyó el mentón en la mano que momentos atrás había usado para evitar mostrarse desolado entre un montón de extraños, y con el dedo índice de su otra mano, delineó la huella húmeda que había dejado el vaso.

—Siempre me han dicho que cuando algo malo pasa, algo aún mejor vendrá para consolarte, pero lo que nunca te dicen es que eso puede tardar demasiado tiempo —volteó su rostro ante lo que mujer había dicho en voz baja, pero audible a sus oídos. Se le quedó mirando por un momento y desvió nuevamente su mirada al vaso que se hallaba frente a él.

—Eso es algo estúpido —contestó ignorando el tono enronquecido de su voz. Ese dicho era muy tonto, la persona que se lo haya dicho, de seguro nunca tuvo que enfrentarse al sufrimiento ocasionado al perder alguien muy importante.

La mujer a su lado, colocó un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja, sin preocuparse por ocultar o por siquiera pensar en una creíble excusa para explicar la pequeña mancha morada que residía cerca de su clavícula. Él la ignoró, no le concernía, y si preguntaba, dudaba que aquello pudiera marcar alguna diferencia entre ellos. Eran simples extraños en un bar compartiendo un disparate de palabras sin sentido o profundidad. La castaña sonrió levemente, dando a entender que compartía el mismo pensamiento que él. Volteó levemente su rostro enfrentando su mirada esmeralda con la mirada rubí.

—En efecto, siempre me lo pareció —soltó algo que no podía considerarse una risa, pero que lo era a la vez, alzando su vaso brindando con el aire. Él le imitó y ambos dieron un trago a su vaso. Ella pidió otro vaso y el intento de conversación se dio por terminado.

Si Antonio lo viera de esa forma, alegaría que a su amigo le habían lavado el cerebro o quizás por la situación solamente le daría una palmada en la espalda comunicándole a su manera: "cuentas conmigo". En todos sus 35 años de vida, había experimentado aquella sensación de vacío en su pecho. A veces, y sólo a veces, llegó a pensar que de haber seguido el consejo de su madre, se habría evitado tanto dolor. Pero los ojos vibrantes y llenos de esperanza adornados de un hermoso morado opaco, le recordaban que de haberlo hecho, los pasados 6 años habrían sido un desperdicio. Porque honestamente, no se creía capaz de crearse un mundo donde ella no estuviera, no después de todo lo pasaron y enfrentaron. Agachó un poco el rostro quitando con brusquedad la rebelde lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Quitó una, quitó otra, y más le siguieron. Se quedó en esa posición, advirtiendo la extraña incomodidad que ocasionaba.

—Toma —habló la castaña extendiéndole por debajo un liso y pulcro pañuelo. Lo aceptó, y se secó las lágrimas. Guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón entendiendo el mensaje de la chica: "descuida, lo necesitas más que yo". Ella alzó la mano pidiendo otro trago, alegando que esa ronda estaría a su cuenta, intentó detenerla, pero rápidamente le tendió frente a él el vaso lleno.

Lo agarró con fuerza como si aquel movimiento le pudiera evitar repetir le vergonzosa escena que había hecho recién. Lo tomó tranquilamente, repitiéndose internamente que el trago lo pagaría él, le gustase o no a la chica.

—Quizás sea algo tonto —dijo sin mirarle—, pero no es malo tener algo de esperanza…o eso me gusta pensar.

Le miró con el vaso en sus labios y asintió. La chica se levantó dejando el dinero de sus tragos más el invitado y extendió su mano hacia él.

—Soy Elizabeta Héderváry —susurró mirándole.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —estrechó su mano. Ella asintió y se despidió tomando sus cosas para dirigirse a la salida. Su mirada no se despegó de ella, hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta. Ya era de noche, más de las 11. Sacó el dinero y pagó sus bebidas, dejando de propina lo correspondiente al trago extra que le dieron. Se ajustó el saco y se dirigió a la salida.

La esperanza le parecía algo desconocido en ese momento, pero si podía aferrarse a ella por un momento y sentir aunque fuera algo de alegría por respirar de forma entrecortada en medio de vasos de whiskey que iban y venían, lo haría. Los Beilschmidt eran gente fuerte, él saldría de esa. Estaba seguro, no ese día, tal vez ni en los próximos meses, pero lo lograría.

_Lástima que no supiera que aquellos ojos verdes en los que no se permitió hundir, le ayudarían más que cualquier otra persona._

* * *

_Sólo un experimento (?)_


End file.
